Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positioning apparatus that performs positioning of an own vehicle.
Related Art
As the above-described positioning apparatus, a positioning apparatus is known that estimates the position of the own vehicle by comparing a measurement value obtained by a sensor at that moment at a certain location and a measurement value in a database (refer to, for example, JP-A-2008-249639).
However, the above-described positioning apparatus uses the measurement value obtained by the sensor at that moment. Therefore, when numerous measurement values similar to the measurement value obtained by the sensor are present in the database, the positioning apparatus cannot select the correct measurement value. Therefore, a problem occurs in that the position of the own vehicle is erroneously recognized.